


Half Lucky

by SingingInTheRaiin



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M, Statement Fic, a bit of gore in the statement, never make deals with shady strangers in bars, set sometime in the first half of season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingInTheRaiin/pseuds/SingingInTheRaiin
Summary: "Statement of Alyssa Byrd regarding her supposed ability to see the future."Aka when even the victim of a horrible fear entity knows that Jon and Martin are meant to be together.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 14
Kudos: 181





	Half Lucky

_Statement of Alyssa Byrd regarding her supposed ability to see the future. Original statement given 3rd April, 2015. Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, Head Archivist of the Magnus Institute, London. Statement begins._

_You know sometimes you ask people if they could have any superpower, what would it be? Well, if you asked me now, I’d say none at all. I’d wish that I thought superpowers were just some entirely made up thing that people used to make their stories more interesting. I know better, though._

_So this all started about two years ago at this point. I’m sure you could look in a newspaper to find a more exact date, but I want to say that it was some time in January 2013. It was my friend’s birthday, so a big group of us went bar hopping and partying it up, and it was a great time._

_I guess I ended up drinking a little more than I usually would, because of the special occasion and all, considering that I had just turned twenty-one the previous month and had not yet had the chance to drink in a bar by that point. I ended up wandering off at some point; most of the night was a bit of a blur, to be honest. That’s when I met her._

_I remember thinking there was something strange about her, because she was wearing a mask. Nothing scary, just one of those fancy gold ones that only cover your eyes, but we were just in a regular bar, so it stood out. I went up to her to ask about it, I think, but she ended up giving me this big, Cheshire type smile. She asked if I wanted to make a deal._

_Now I was young, drunk, and stupid, so I figured that she was trying to feel me out, you know? See if I was interested in going home with her? So I asked her what kind of a deal. And that’s when things got really weird, but like I said, I was really drunk, so if it wasn’t for everything that happened after that night, I’d probably think I just imagined or misremembered the whole thing._

_Anyways, she told me that she could give me the power to see the future. She said that I could use it for absolutely anything that I wanted. The only catch was that if I personally benefited from anything, I would owe her half. I must have said yes and shaken her hand, though I don’t really remember that part._

_Well I ended up having a pretty bad hangover that somehow seemed to last for an entire week, and then I woke up one day feeling clearer than ever, and I went about all my usual things. But I started to notice something right away. When I turned on the weather to listen to the forecast, I suddenly just knew what the forcast was actually going to be. But I figured that it was just a guess based on dumb luck and the fact that the forecast is never accurate._

_At school, someone mentioned a movie that would be coming out in a few weeks, and I already knew that I was going to hate it, even though I’d thought the trailers looked neat when I saw them before. I passed in a homework assignment and knew that I would get a 74 on it. When I walked past a puddle of slush, I knew that someone was going to slip and fall and scrape their hands. I pulled my phone out at two different times less than a minute before someone called me._

_But none of that was as weird as it sounds now, because I didn’t see any of the immediate results, so I had no idea that when I knew what was going to happen, I actually knew. It wasn’t until later in the day that I started to believe. So my friend Ren- er, Margaret Renee, but we all called her Ren- was in a relationship that seemed pretty much perfect to everyone who saw them. They’d been together since junior year of high school, and then they’d amicably broken up at the end of senior year because they thought a long distance relationship would be too difficult, and then it turned out that they both planned on going to the same university from the start, so they immediately got back together. If you’re wondering why they didn’t know sooner, it’s because they’d made a pact to not talk about university so that neither of them would fall into the trap of giving anything away just to follow their high school sweetheart to uni._

_Without even the slightest hint of anything bad in their relationship, I just knew that Ren was going to be dumped because she was supposedly too clingy, but that it was actually because her guy wanted to date a high schooler. I also knew he’d be in prison in a few years for being in possession of child pornography._

_And sure enough, she called me up, sobbing so much that I could barely understand her at first, and she told me everything. How he’d dumped her, and how she had seen him talking flirtily with a teenager on social media. I was totally freaked out, and not just because of the pedophilia. How could I have possibly known what was going to happen?_

_So I started to pay more attention. A few days later I went to pick up some groceries, and I saw the lottery tickets. Looking at them, I knew exactly what the winning numbers would be. So I asked for them, and at the end of the week I saw the winning numbers on the news. The same ones I’d picked out. Overnight I went from a broke college student to a millionaire. They did a story about me in the papers because I was officially the youngest ever winner of that particular lottery._

_Now I’m not an idiot, okay? I remembered that drunken deal, and even if I didn’t know how it was possible, I knew that that woman was responsible for my newfound talent. So I wrote out a check for half my winnings, and headed to the same bar I’d met her in before._

_She was there waiting for me, with a smug little grin on her face. “Ah, so you remember our deal? I’m glad to hear it. There have been too many times that I have been cheated out of my just dues.”_

_I basically shoved the check into her hands and ran off before she could say anything else. So that was that, then. I’d been given the gift of seeing the future, and I had enough money to do pretty much anything I wanted to. I went back to school, where I was something of a local celebrity for a while. I’m still not sure if all those people were hoping I would give them cash, or that my luck would rub off on them._

_Now keeping in mind that I was just a recently turned twenty-one year old, I think I did a reasonable job of not going overboard with abusing my power. In fact, I was content to just know things and not act on them. Maybe that seems a bit strange, especially since I’d never been particularly interested in learning for the sake of learning in the past, but still, it was nice._

_And then one day I met this girl- woman, I mean. Natasha Bensin. We were a bit awkward around each other at first, but soon grew to be very close friends. She is- was an absolutely incredible woman, so I couldn’t help wanting to start a romantic relationship with her. But I had known since the day we met that she was going to marry someone else, and could have even given the exact date of the wedding. I would be the bridesmaid, and eventually we would grow apart._

_So I- I took advantage of my power. I had never really tried to focus on seeing anything specific, but I strained myself to look at Natasha’s future. I used all the same lines that her potential wife used, and soon won her over, a few months before the other woman was fated to enter Natasha’s life._

_And- and maybe that sounds sleazy, for me to be that way, but once I’d gotten Natasha to see me in a romantic way, I just acted like myself again. I only needed an in, you know?_

_Anyways, we dated for about a year and a half. It was really great, and we were both so in love. I never told her about my power, but she got amusement out of the times when I occasionally let small things slip out, and she joked about me being a psychic, and things were great._

_I knew when she was going to propose to me, so I bought a ring and got ready to propose at the same time. It was one of those sickeningly cute moments that you don’t expect to see outside of the movies. We gave each other our rings, and then we started planning the wedding._

_The wedding was two months ago, and it was a lavish, grand affair, no expenses spared, a room packed full of friends and family, and two women so in love that they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together. But I was foolish to believe that I’d be allowed to keep that kind of happiness._

_After a while, I needed a break from all the music and dancing, and I stepped outside for some fresh air. That’s when I heard someone tell me congratulations, and I knew immediately that it was the woman who had granted me the power in the first place. She told me that she was owed half of anything I gained by using my power. I was confused for a moment, and then realized that she meant my wife. I told her to fuck off because I wasn’t going to share my wife with her._

_She gave me this horribly smug grin, and walked right up to me so that she could whisper in my ear. “We had a deal,” she said in a way that sent shivers down my spine._

_Even as I rushed back inside, I already knew what was going to happen. I realized that what I had thought was a gift was suddenly a curse as a vision filled my mind of what I would find tomorrow morning. But I convinced myself that I could outrun that woman, that I could escape her._

_I dragged my wife off to start our honeymoon, and if I seemed nervous, everyone just chalked it up to the fact that I was excited to have a week long vacation where I could just spend all day being lazy with Natasha. I chugged caffeine so that I could stay awake and keep watch over her while we were on the plane, and even once we’d settled into our hotel room, I only pretended to sleep. At first._

__

_But I’ve never been good at staying up late, and I must have nodded off at some point. When I woke up, I screamed so much that it hurt my throat, and yet not a single sound came out. Lying next to me was just half of my wife, like she’d been torn right down the middle. Her single eye was open and staring at me accusingly, and there was blood and torn up organs spilling out._

__

_In the end, it was declared that it must have been some kind of animal attack, because they couldn’t find any evidence of weapons being used. Though I do suspect that if it weren’t for the fact that I’d have absolutely no motive to do so, I would have been questioned further about my involvement in her death. And they never did find the other half of Natasha’s body._

__

_Even now, I still have my gift. I know that you’re going to find my story eerier than many of the others that you’ve heard. I know that it speaks to you in a way that you don’t understand yet, but you will someday. I don’t even understand, but I know what I’ve seen, and I know that you need to be wary. You are standing on the edge of a cliff, and you are too focused on the canyon below to think about the shadow creeping up behind you. Take care of yourself, Mr. Sims. Because very soon, you are going to lose so much, and you are going to suffer._

__

_Oh and please don’t be mean to Martin when he brings you your tea._  
,,,

__

Before Jon even had a chance to read the final line of the statement, there was a soft knock at his office door. Then the door opened without waiting for him to give permission, and Martin walked in with a mug of steaming tea, presumably made just how Jon liked it. “It’s pretty late, so when I realized you were still here, I thought you could do with some tea.”

__

Jon opened his mouth to snap at Martin for interrupting him in the middle of a recording, but then he glanced back down at the paper he’d been reading from, and he slumped back in his seat. “Yes, well.” He hesitated before adding in a much quieter voice, “Thank you, Martin.” 

__

Martin’s eyes widened, and his cheeks turned a little pink. Jon felt his own face heat up, and he quickly ducked his head down to look at his desk so that Martin wouldn’t see that reaction. “I’ll- I’ll leave you to it then,” Martin stammered out. “Just shout if you need anything.” 

__

Once Martin was gone, Jon focused on the statement again to look at the last line written there. Jon’s face seemed to heat up even more as his eyes scanned over the words, and it took him a few minutes to compose himself before he was ready to grab the research materials to read those as well.

__

And all the way home, Jon couldn’t get those last words out of his head. He wasn’t sure if he would ever be able to.  
,,,

__

_Oh and please don’t be mean to Martin when he brings you your tea. You’re going to be in love with him someday._

__


End file.
